customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Biscuit the Dog
Category:Programs Biscuit the Dog (also known as simply Biscuit or Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (the latter name is a misnomer, and is used as an attempt to hook pre-schoolers and younger audiences to watching the series)) is a Canadian/American animated sitcom of sorts on AMC Kids. It premiered on September 7, 1998 on YTV, made its American debut on Nickelodeon on August 16, 1999, and debuted on Time Warner Cable Kids in spring 2000 (in order to keep up with its increasing popularity with the channel's target audience). Plot Based on the Adventures of Pets book series featuring the same characters, Biscuit is a fully-animated sitcom for pre-teens that focuses on the misadventures of the titular Golden Retriever and his friends as they go through life in the fictional universe of Dog Town (which is a large misnomer; there is way more than dogs in Dog Town). There are two versions of the programme; a half-hour version featuring only the animated part of the show, and a full-hour version featuring puppets, two animated stories, and live-action sequences laced between the feature presentation (the latter version was used only on AMC Kids up until Season 15). Each episode focuses on a different topic (ex. the dangers of drug use, the adventures of either the young or adult characters, etc.), which is coupled up with a B-plot which is either loosely related or unrelated to the main topic of the overall episode. In the TWCK/AMCK-exclusive version, the episode starts out with a puppet sequence, where Biscuit and the rest of the plush toys in Sammy Brown's room do things related to the topic of the episode, followed by a 30-minute animated sequence, a 5-minute live-action sequence that too follows the topic of the day, another puppet sequence, and an additional animated sequence. Number of seasons Snee-Oosh era (1998-2005) * Season 1 (Canadian airdate: September 7. 1998 to February 6, 1999; American airdate: August 16 to December 17, 1999; TWCK airdate: March 10 to July 11, 2000) * Season 2 (Canadian airdate: August 16, 1999 to March 7, 2000; American airdate: February 25 to October 13, 2000; TWCK airdate: September 4, 2000 to March 5, 2001) * Season 3 (Canadian airdate: September 4, 2000 to August 20, 2001; American airdate: November 13, 2000 to September 15, 2001; TWCK airdate: June 5, 2001 to March 12, 2002) * Season 4 (Canadian airdate: October 30, 2001 to October 18, 2002; American airdate: April 13 to November 4, 2002; TWCK airdate: December 1, 2002 to September 23, 2003) *Season 5 (Canadian airdate: December 4, 2002 to September 12, 2003; American airdate: March 24 to November 5, 2003; TWCK airdate: January 19 to October 3, 2004) *Season 6 (Canadian airdate: November 18, 2003 to August 12, 2004; American airdate: April 4 to November 26, 2004; TWCK airdate: February 4 to November 6, 2005) *Season 7 (Canadian airdate: November 4, 2004 to November 2, 2005; American airdate: January 31 to December 1, 2005; TWCK airdate: February 28, 2006 to January 5, 2007) Nickelodeon Animation Studios era (2006-2013) * Season 8 (Canadian/American airdate: March 1 to October 30, 2006; TWCK airdate: September 4, 2007 to May 6, 2008) * Season 9 (Canadian/American airdate: November 5, 2006 to August 15, 2007; TWCK airdate: September 8, 2008 to April 6, 2009) * Season 10 (Canadian/American airdate: September 4, 2007 to June 26, 2008; TWCK airdate: April 7, 2009 to January 4, 2010) * Season 11 (Canadian/American airdate: July 30, 2008 to February 3, 2009; TWCK airdate: October 10, 2010 to May 20, 2011) * Season 12 (Canadian/American airdate: August 15, 2009 to April 6, 2010; TWCK airdate: September 5, 2011 to May 23, 2012) * Season 13 (Canadian/American airdate: September 6, 2010 to June 3, 2011; TWCK airdate: September 2, 2012 to June 4, 2013) * Season 14 (Canadian/American airdate: September 6, 2011 to June 2, 2012; TWCK airdate: September 5, 2013 to April 3, 2014) * Season 15 (Canadian/American airdate: September 18, 2012 to May 30, 2013; TWCK airdate: October 3, 2014 to June 25, 2015)